DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): During the next year, the candidate plans to continue to build his research skills in both qualitative methods in the dissertation work and quantitative methods through an ongoing research program with Dr. Brashers. One of the goals for this fellowship is to establish the groundwork for future research and interventions focused on helping couples to cope more successfully with a chronic illness such as HIV/AIDS. Relationship issues are central to persons' mental and physical health, and general quality of life. Because AIDS is becoming a chronic illness, quality of life research is as important as research that seeks to extend life. HIV/AIDS continues to affect the lives of an estimated 1 million persons in the United States and the millions of persons interconnected with those who have the virus. Research suggests that close friends and partners provide the majority of social support and informal care for persons living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHs). Studies have shown that access to social support is an important aspect of the PLWH's ability to reduce stress, anxiety, and depression which impacts physical health. Paradoxically, the relationships which provide the most support are placed under increased strain due to role redefinition, caregiver "overload," and lack of outside support due to social stigma. When persons assume the caregiving role, they often take on responsibilities that they are unprepared, ill-equipped, or unaccustomed to performing. Because maintaining support for the PLWH is so essential to both psychological and physical health, this study is designed to explore the strategies and routine behaviors that couples coping with HIV/AIDS use to provide support and maintain their relationship in the face of this chronic illness. Using a grounded theory approach, twenty-five adult couples (N=50) will be interviewed. Participant's responses will be analyzed to assess relationship maintenance behaviors.